General, in a wireless communication system, a data transmission section is divided into a wired transmission section where data is transmitted over a wired network, and a wireless transmission section where data is transmitted over a wireless network. For example, the wired transmission section may refer to a transmission section between a Node B (or a Base Station (BS)) and a Controlling Radio Network Controller (CRNC) (or a BS controller), while the wireless transmission section may refer to a transmission section between a Node B and User Equipments (UEs) (or Mobile Stations (MSs)).
The wireless communication system includes a wireless communication system supporting Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) (hereinafter referred to as a ‘W-CDMA system’), a typical example capable of transmitting voice, circuit data, and packet data.
Meanwhile, a wireless communication system provides high-speed packet data services over a Down Link (DL) upon request of users. In particular, the W-CDMA system supports High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) for high-speed transmission of packet data over the DL.
The high-speed packet data services provided in the wireless communication system have burst characteristics. Therefore, congestion caused by the high-speed packet data services may occur in the wired transmission section where a data Band Width (B/W) is limited. The occurrence of congestion in the wired transmission section may lead to degradation of transmission quality due to a loss or a delay of packet data.
Therefore, measures to prevent congestion from occurring in the wired transmission section are required in a wireless communication system.